1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a container and in particular to one the volume of which can be expanded to twice as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional container is a box for cargo, i.e. a large box of a standard size into which goods are packed so that they can be transported securely and efficiently from departure point to destination by road, ship, or rail, without having to be repacked in any way. Nevertheless, such a container is only designed for transporting goods, and cannot be used for other purposes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a container.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved container the volume of which can be expanded to twice as required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container which includes a stationary container having at least an open side and provided with a first pair of rails at upper and lower positions of one inner end thereof, a second pair of rails at upper and lower positions of another inner end thereof, two secondary rails being pivotally connected to each of the rails at lower positions, and a movable container provided with a plurality of roller assemblies which are positioned to be rotatably engaged with the rails to enable the movable container to slide into the stationary container along the rails and slide out of the stationary container along the rails.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.